Aftermath of the Lost World War
by FlushedDeck
Summary: Britain has surrendered, China is burning, Russia is falling, and Canada is losing more than a sibling. None of them knew what they were supposed to do. With the Axis Powers closing in on all sides and America pledging neutral; this may be the fall of those who were never supposed to lose and the rise of those who were never supposed to win. World War II AU
1. Opening Moves

Aftermath of the Lost World War

_Sequel to: Vote for Lindbergh or Vote for War_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. In addition any terms in this story used to downgrade groups of people, may it be their religious beliefs or otherwise, is not my opinion. It is just the way of mindsets of people/characters in the story._

* * *

><p>"N-no Arthur you…"<p>

"What no welcome party?"

"You didn't. What happened?"

"I did what had to be done."

"But why?"

"Europe is lost Francis. It has been brought to its knees."

"And Alfred?"

"He is a long ways from here old friend. A long, long ways from here."

* * *

><p>Weather could be a rather fickle thing to observe. One's climate in a country depended on their position on the globe and yet in some places it could be a needle in a haystack. Canada would like to consider England one of those needles.<p>

Every damn time he visited this place it seemed to have been raining, or storming, or cloudy; just downright miserable really. Even now while for the first time -or one of the very few times, so few that he in fact forgot- the sun was shining and the sky was clear but the streets of London looked like complete shit either way. The bombings seemed to be taking their toll on the city even if Arthur did not show it. Arthur, Great Britain, the man's capital and heart was getting blown to smithereens and yet he still put on a brave face for everyone.

Matthew, the personification of Canada, was meeting up with said man in his destroyed capital for purposes unknown to even him. Perhaps a plan to take back France before trying for the rest of Europe? Had Alfred finally agreed to help or send supplies? He didn't know. Not yet. But he had to remain strong; he had to keep helping no matter what.

"Arthur! I'm here just like you requested of me," he called into the others study after being shown to it by a rather distressed looking maid. A stifled silence was the answer he received before opening the door.

The room was still spick and span as it had always been at a first glance. Bookcases lined the walls filled to the brim with multicolored spines in different languages as well as a large desk and cushioned chairs in the back center. There were papers scattered on the top of the wooden surface along with pens, pencils, and a shattered teacup that had emptied its contents on the desk and floor already. The occupant of said desk was hunched in on himself, hiding his face from view.

"Arthur, oh god. Are you okay?" Matthew moved forwards towards the man gently placing a hand on his shoulder. The Brit tensed before looking up slowly at the other forcing a smile.

"Sorry Matthew, I did not hear you come in. I hope your trip here was not too bad?" he asked shoulders shaking slightly for a moment. There were tear tracks on his red blotched face. His hair was more unruly than usual along with dark rings under his eyes. Arthur looked just as his capital city did.

A complete wreck.

"Shouldn't you get to a hospital? Or at least your own bed? Come on I'll help you there if you can't stand," Canada offered crouching down to be at the same eye level as the other.

"No, no, there is something we must discuss first. Please have a seat," he motioned to the chair across the desk straightening out his back. The other complied walking over and sitting down in the chair. He could tell something was wrong with Arthur but he couldn't tell what. He didn't seem to be in pain, or any more than he already had been from the bombings. His thoughts were interrupted when the other gave him documents stapled together along with a pen. "Read those over quickly if you could."

Matthew nodded looking down at them. He quickly began to scan them over soon his eyebrows furrowed together astonishment taking over his face.

"Y-you're giving me my full independence?" he asked voice strained. This was something that he had not expected for a long time, why now?

"Yes, that way when the time comes you will not have to pay for my defeat. You will drop out of the war and not return to Europe," he told the other lacing his fingers together. "I have already made up my mind about this."

Canada just stared at him mouth agape. His defeat? As far as anyone was concerned Great Britain was still fighting back against Nazi Germany and its overrun countries unless-

"You surrendered?!" Matthew jumped out of his seat chair falling back onto the floor with a dull 'thunk'. "You, you can't without you no one stands a chance! Britain, no England, you can't do this not now not when we are close to-"

Arthur held up a hand signaling for the other to stop talking. He did. Arthur let out a breath his head sinking into his hands. "We have no chance at winning this war lad. It is over. No I have not surrendered yet but I will be meeting with Germany once he is finished with his own meeting in Iceland," he explained shoulders hunching in again.

"But what about Alfred he hasn't-"

"He isn't going to help."

"What do you mean? If he can't send soldiers I still can and you know he has been pushing for supplies."

"Alfred is not going to do anything!" he screamed at the other standing up in a flash. "He and his new president are just smitten with themselves over in their states! They aren't going to offer any help; in fact, they are meeting with Germany and that fascist tyrant of a leader in Iceland a week from now in order to pledge their neutrality! Don't you see?! We lost!" he crumpled back down into his seat shoulders shaking with broken sobs.

"He's what?" Matthew stared at him in disbelief.

Arthur kept sobbing shoulders shaking and breaths heaving out unevenly. It was as though he was letting out his sorrow and pain for the whole war. From when France had been captured until now when Alfred had turned his back on them. The bombings, the death, and the sleepless nights added up putting all the more weight on the empires shoulders.

He had snapped.

"H-he he is not going t-to help us. He won't help. He said America will not b-be dragged into a war that is already being won. G-give up while you still have a chance," were the only few sentences he managed to choke out tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. Matthew quickly wrapped the other up in a hug. He had remembered back when he was just still a colony both France and England had always been there to hug -and under France's care kiss- him until there we no more tears. It was his turn now.

Canada rubbed circles onto the others back letting him cry into his shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay eh? Just need to take a few deep breaths," he kept the other wrapped in the loose embrace until Arthur pulled back. "Okay good. But, what does this have to do with me gaining full independence from you?"

Letting out a sigh Britain looked the other in the eyes. "I am surrendering to Germany so my country does not suffer any more damage. However I do not want him to gain my territories or colonies, you especially Matthew. You are to take those documents and leave. Never come back."

"What if I can convince Alfred to help?" he asked cradling the papers to his chest.

Arthur stood up walking over to the door opening it for the other to walk outside. Matthew walked out the door turning around for his answer. "It is already too late."

The door shut with a click before another click signaled its now locked state. Matthew paused hearing another choked sob on the other side of the door before he walked back through the house nodding to the maid from before. She was packing a bag of what appeared to be her belongings. Canada walked outside after that head hung low shoulders hunched in. This was the end, Europe was beat.

He had tried so hard to help out Arthur and Francis. They were both like his fathers to him, both him and Alfred. He needed to talk with his southern twin and fast. Maybe he could reverse this. Letting out a breath and straightening out his back he began to walk back to wear he had landed with his government's plane. He had some strings to pull and people to talk to. Frowning he disappeared into the rubble that once was London.

It had started to rain.

* * *

><p>Alfred hummed quietly to himself as he made breakfast that morning. It had been a good night's sleep since he had signed the Hawaii Understanding with Japan. It had made him feel a lot better than he had in a while, since the Great Depression really. He knew all of his citizens, all of his children, were safe. They would not go to war they would stay at home with their families. They would go to school and to work to make sure the country kept growing steady and strong.<p>

Great Britain had surrendered to Germany a day after the Iceland Understanding. Alfred frowned at that thought; he hoped that Arthur would be okay seeing is how he surrendered without dealing too much damage to the Germans themselves. He could only hope his former guardian of a sort was not too badly hurt. But even if he was hurt, it was his own fault right.

Right?

He shook his head flipping over the omelet that was close to being cooked to perfection. He'd be able to eat his breakfast lounge around until five before going to have dinner with the president and his family.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Beijing was burning.<p>

The once beautiful city that China loved dearly was being burned to the ground right before his very eyes. His eyes burned, his throat burned, his heart ached; why did this have to happen? Why did his little brother do this?

He remembered so clearly all those years ago meeting the quiet little island nation who had managed to rise faster than anyone China had ever seen. Japan. Kiku. His brother. Where did he go wrong? What made him do something so horrible?

"Wang, the city is lost we need to go."

"不. I will stay. Get the soldiers out of here."

"Sir. I cannot leave you-"

"You can and will. Go."

The soldier stiffened before nodding then bowing. "It has been a pleasure serving my country."

China smiled. "Good luck, young one."

The boy nodded before he ran back out of the smoke that was thickening as the minutes ticked by. China closed his eyes for a moment tilting his head up. Hair that was chopped down under his chin -for it to be unable to be grasped by the Japanese- swayed slightly as the clanging of swords and gunfire crackled through the air. He needed to make it to the clear spring building. Now.

Yao set off through back alley ways directing to people to safety trying to reach his destination. His country had already fallen, similar to his neighbor in the north and his other siblings. He had returned from the Russian front to this, but no one was bearing any better than the other.

Russia had been trying to keep German soldiers from getting any further into his country. Already Belarus and Ukraine had been captured and the nation had been fighting tooth and nail to retake his lost land and his sisters'. Ivan's clothes had been soaked in blood.

He told Yao to run back home and save himself. "We are no match Yao. Save yourself, keep living for us, yes?"

He bit back tears and kept running getting closer and closer to his destination. It came into view and he sprinted.

"There! The Chinese scum!" was shouted out in Japanese a couple dozen yards away. A Japanese soldier. A man in a perfect black pressed uniform snapped his head to attention. Kiku, his Kiku. _'What has become of you?'_

He kept running and didn't look back; up flights of stairs until he reached the fifth story overlooking the burning buildings. Ash rose into the air smoke billowing out close behind it. His people, his children's terrified screams filled the air.

His heart hurt, his eyes burned. Someone was behind him.

"China-san… stop this. I don't want to hurt you…" his eyes hardened and he pivoted around staring at the other.

"Don't want to hurt me? You burning down my cities starting at dawn today is _not_ wanting to hurt me?" Yao growled out shoulders squaring in on the other.

Japan's eyes flashed with emotion for a split second, a small regret, but it would never be enough. Why had he turned out this way? Why would he ever think killing off millions of people would be a good idea? What happened to Japan?

"I just want to make everyone safe so we won't have any more wars or disputes. If Germany-san, Italy-kun, and I were to rule over parts of the world everything would make it easier. We would be able to get rid of the problems that some peoples have become. Together you and me both nii-chan," Japan began to inch closer and closer towards the green and red clad man. He just wanted him to see reason.

"No. Don't call me that," China tensed a tear slipping down his cheek. "What did I do wrong日本?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay just take my hand. We can start over. Form a better Asia," he held out a hand face still blank.

His heart clenched, his eyes watered. He looked back out over the city before looking down to the ash and blood covered ground bellow.

"对不起, 弟弟,"Yao just smiled at the other closing his eyes. "I really am very sorry," he took a step back.

He plummeted to the ground.

"China!"

* * *

><p>America smiled shoving a piece of omelet into his mouth. He had finished cooking with a perfect gooey cheesy omelet and a cup of coffee now in his grasp. The morning had been going great so far. Getting up late, feeding and talking with his whale friend, seeing the new tech Tony wanted to show him and now the perfect breakfast. He leaned over to the radio flipping it on before diving back into his omelet.<p>

"-and it has been confirmed that Great Britain has in fact surrendered to Germany and in turn to the rest of the Axis Powers. The agreement that has been made up is for no further harm to come to the small island nation as well as its vast empire be controlled by the Germans as well. However for some strange reason the part of land known as-" America started out of listening to the radio as there was a loud knock on his door. He turned the radio down and made his way there.

Weird, had he just heard the word Canada? Alfred shook his head a bit before opening the front door with a smile.

"Alfred we need to talk."

Speak of the devil.

* * *

><p>"Why exactly do I need to wear this again?" the thick eye browed man asked his shoulders hunched in. On his right sleeve there was a small pink triangle pinned bellow the sleeve seam sticking out from the rest of his now dull grey clothing.<p>

"It is to ensure that all others know what you are Großbritannien," Germany answered in a low tone face staring straight ahead with the gun not wavering from the center of Arthur's back.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours for Arthur. Going up and down staircases, multiple check points, different hallways; he was sure they had been going in circles somewhat in order to make it harder to escape. He was finally made to stop in front of a door that had several different locks. Being thrust against the wall he let out a strangled grunting noise listening to the locks clicking open.

"I am not going to run you know. I plan on keeping my end of the deal as long as my land and people are not damaged or hurt," England growled out before being shoved into the door it swinging closed right afterwards.

"I know," and then the locks were re-locked. He was alone. The room was dark and barren with what appeared to be four cots against the left wall as well as a toilet further back in. There was a sudden cough that made the small man jump and whip his head towards the noise.

France?

"N-no Arthur you…" the person's accent _was_ French. Britain squinted a bit before he was certain to who it was. He scoffed.

"What no welcome party?" he answered the other walking over and plopping down next to him with a dull thud. His companion looked worse for wear. His clothes were dull, similar to his own, and disheveled. The same triangle was pinned on his right sleeve as well as what appeared to be a black one.

"You didn't. What happened?" he asked looking over at the now captured empire.

"I did what had to be done," was all Arthur replied.

"But why?" the other sounded desperate.

"Europe is lost Francis. It has been brought to its knees," Arthur didn't let his voice shake. He couldn't. He had to be strong for himself and anyone else who was going to be stuffed in here with them.

"And Alfred?"

"He is a long ways from here old friend. A long, long ways from here," and that was met with silence. The personification of France seemed to deflate after that; shoulders slumped in and his head hung as he let out a small breath. "Frog, what's with the black boy scout badge?"

A joke.

A bitter laugh. "They believe me to be a prostitute," he snorted out shaking his head. "To think the Nazi's believe I would have to go that far. I am so beautiful that there is no price for it."

"Of course there is, I'd say two American pennies worth is about right," he replied back a small grin coming to his face, eyebrows now rising closer to the Brits hairline.

"You wound me."

"I try," a deep breath with a single tear rolling down Arthurs face. "I sure do try."

* * *

><p>"Mattie! Of course we can talk. Come right on inside," Alfred replied a smile coming to his face making little motions towards the living room while moving out of the way to allow his brother to pass. "I had actually planned to invite you over soon anyways so we can talk."<p>

His idle chatter was met with a quiet grunt of understanding. Canada shuffled inside sitting down on the couch silently, setting down what looked to be a small briefcase next to him. He looked over at his southern neighbor with a calculating gaze not relaxing back into the couch like he would usually. America shuffled a bit in his spot looking around his living room as though he had only just moved in. "So I'm guessing you didn't stop by just to give me more maple sleepover or something huh?"

"Actually I came to discuss two things with you America."

He winced. Canada was using his country name instead of his human one. He had fucked up somewhere. God damnit.

"And what might that be?" he asked nervously finally deciding to take a seat on the recliner across from the other.

Canada let out a small sigh before taking out some documents from his briefcase handing them to the other. "Arthur gave me independence yesterday," was all he told the other shoulders slumping in.

The American perked up a bit at this. "Mattie this is amazing, congratulations!"

"Don't congratulate me. I am independent because Great Britain surrendered and Arthur wanted to ensure that I would be free from Nazi control," he spoke in a hollow tone looking into the others eyes a slight anger sparking. "All because you didn't want to help, because you pledged neutrality to the Axis Powers despite what they are doing to their _own fucking citizens_."

He was swearing -out loud- yeah this was really bad. Alfred simply sighed before setting the papers down on the table. "Look what happens to their own people is their concern Canada. They are German, Italian, and Japanese. I am an _American_ and you are _Canadian_, so we should be looking out for our own people."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You are letting innocent people die."

"So allowing my own children to go overseas to battle in a war that doesn't even affect them and _die_ there is not letting innocent people die?" Alfred seethed eyes flaring with even more anger than his brother.

He was met with silence.

"That's what I thought. I am doing what I believe is best for my own people. I suggest you do the same for yours instead of dying for the French and British."

"That isn't what you believe Alfred," Matthews eyes narrowed, "it is what your president believes in and he has you twisted around his finger. He is allowing you to believe that the massacre of millions of people is okay because they aren't American. What has happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened other than me seeing the truth."

"This isn't the truth Alfred! This is genocide and I don't know how you can't see that!"

"This is thinking of my own country first. Just because some Jewish people are being killed in Germany doesn't mean I can do anything about it. Kiku and Ludwig are trying their best t-"

_SMACK!_

Alfred stared in shock at his own brother who had slapped him clear across the face. Canada stood there in front of America taking deep calming breaths. "I have seen Arthur break down because he had to surrender to that fascist fucking tyrant of a leader in order to ensure his people wouldn't be wiped out. That same tyrant whom you pledged yourself neutral to. The same one who has killed off millions of people and will kill millions more. The same fucking person who supports Japan making a better Asia; who has actually been burning all of his siblings countries to the ground. They are mad on their countries power. They are unstable. Do you want to become like them you _gigantic fucking idiot?_"

Alfred blinked before letting his head drop a bit bangs covering his eyes.

"Al, please understand that you are making a big mistake. Snap out of it. Help me stop these evil people."

America looked back up at the other face cold. His eyes had hardened and his face was blank. "Leave."

"What?"

"I said, _leave._ You are not welcome here if you are trying to convince me to endanger my people," was all the American said thrusting the files against the others chest roughly.

"Alfred don't so this pl-"

"If you try to convince me of this again Canada, I will consider it an act of war against the United States of America. We are neutral. So just leave before I have to do something I will regret."

Matthew silently blanched at the other before bowing his head shoulders hunching in. "I understand. If you ever change your mind America… you know where you can find me," was all the other mumbled before quickly exiting the others home leaving it in silence other than the almost silent crackle of the radio.

Alfred blinked. His eyes were still too dark of a blue. He was no longer the free skies, but the deep stormy waters that separated him from the wars.

Just how it should be.

* * *

><p>The cold blanketing the land was riveting as small white specks drifted from an endless grey sky down to red covered ground.<p>

Russia had stopped feeling his toes and fingers long before the snow of his land was stained in blood. That was all the personification could see for hundreds and hundreds of yards; dead bodies, dismembered limbs, forgotten guns, and left over hopes.

Forgotten ones, he would soon learn to realize.

The hopes of his people, of his many little boys and few girls who had gone to war only to be met with death and cold; not the patriotic victory that they had been looking for. He wishes he could save them, at least one of them from their untimely death.

He kept hearing their screams and sobs of agony as the German troops kept marching on and on deeper into his land, the Motherland. As they tore down defense after defense killing all those in their path with machine guns and mustard gas; his children were not spared.

Much like his sisters had not been spared and much like his three Baltic's had not been spared either, they had all been torn down; beaten down until they had no choice but to surrender. France had been defeated, Britain had given up, America had turned his back, and China was not going to last much longer.

Now it was his turn.

Soon the crunching of snow was heard along with a strange laughter that filled the once cold, silent air. "And look who that cat dragged in, good old Mister Russland on his hands and knees before the awesome me."

Russia looked up to the other from his position on the ground almost growling out at the other. The albino bastard known as Prussia had finally outdone him, and in the worst possible way too.

"Looks like all that growling and creepy auroras you usually have going on didn't work for you this time. I win, you lose," the Prussian spouted at the other laughing again with a grin etched into his face.

"Who said anything about me losing comrade?" the Russia replied back slowly standing up on numb limbs. He no longer noticed it, only the blood rushing in his ears and his pipe shifting against his hip registered in his mind. That, and the intent to put the sniveling Prussian back in his place.

"You barely even have half of your land left; give it up while you still have a chance buddy."

"нет, I will not submit to you," was all he _growled_ taking the pipe out and taking a fighting stance.

"Fine then if that is how you want to go down, be my guest Ivan," was said back in reply a sword being drawn out of its sheath.

There would be no guns in this battle; no bombs, gas, or anything of the sort. Only metal on metal, just like it used to be. Prussia and Russia would settle this fair and square or as fair as enemies can get.

"With pleasure Gilbert."

It had finally stopped snowing.

* * *

><p>"So he will be safe from Nazi control then?"<p>

"As long as he drops out of the war and leaves Europe, which is what I told him to do, yes Matthew will be fine."

"Thank you then," France replied back letting out a relived breath.

"Thank me? Thank me for what? Surrendering to the enemy after a few messily bombs brought me to my knees and abandoned you as well as the rest of Europe, I don't think you are thinking correctly," Britain replied back with a frown.

"Non, thank you for trying to save Mathieu. He might be able to convince his brother to Help out in the end, yes? We cannot give up hope."

France soon began to pace again watching his British companion on the floor. The air surrounding him seemed to drop a few degrees as he dropped his head. "Angleterre?"

"You didn't read his telegram Francis, nor did you see the darkness pooling in the boys eyes when I went to visit last. He isn't going to help," he responded dejectedly with a small huff.

"You do not know that! For all we know he could be heading here right now to rescue us and save out co-" France was then interrupted when the locks on the door started to click open one by one. Soon it was flung open with a loud slam against the wall.

"There is no reason for you to throw me around like this!" was all that was shouted out before a body was shoved in soon after the door closing and locking once more. The room went still both Francis and Arthur straining to see who had been thrown in with them.

The man was wearing the same dull grey clothing they were wearing along with a singular black triangle badge on his sleeve. He appeared to be Asian and his skin seemed to be burned everywhere they could see. His hair appeared to be chopped un-evenly almost as if it had been cut with a knife. He let out a groan sitting up slowly. France and Britain looked at his face.

It was China.

"Oh mon dieu, Yao please tell me you are alright?" France quickly walked over the the other representative placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am appalled. They think I am a drug addict!" he hissed out trying to mask his actual emotions as his whole body shook in rage and fear. His own god damn sibling had stood by and watched as the Japanese chopped his hair down worse than it already had been and had been kicked in the ribs a good three times before said sibling stepped in and stopped it from happening.

Arthur made his way over as well helping Francis support Yao's weight. The man seemed to be shaking on his feet taking in sharp hallow breaths. "Did they hurt your midsection?"

A nod was the only response as China was set down on one of the cots. "Kicked me a few times. Nothing to worry about."

"I know this is probably pretty quick to be asking but anything happened outside of here that we should be aware about?" Arthur asked leaning in a bit towards the older nation. They had not heard about any current events since Britain had been put in the room two days prior.

"Most if not all my major cities have been burned to the ground. The Russian front has come to a standstill although I believe Prussia is winning…" he trailed off eyes getting a bit distant. "Something is going on between America and Canada though. I know that much."

"What do you mean?" Both blondes looked curious, and nervous.

China let out a breath before looking at them both in the eyes. "The world's largest unprotected border that is America's and Canada's shared landmass, as of yesterday, became the most protected border in the world currently due to what the United States thinks of as a war threat from Canada."


	2. Betray Me Not

"Yes, of course, right this way Mister Jones."

Alfred let out a hum of approval as he was quickly lead through the White House. He knew this whole building like it was his own backyard, which in a sense it was. He could traverse through it blindfolded, upside-down; any which way you could ask him to find a certain thing or place. He would find it in thirty seconds, if people _didn't tell him to stop running_ that is.

"Here we are sir," the agent said as they stopped beside an average looking door.

"Thanks man! Have a great day," Alfred replied slapping the other on the back before striding into the room smiling.

The president was sitting behind his desk reading and signing paperwork as usual. He had added a few personal touches too; including a picture of his wife and pet on top of the desk as well as a jar of lollipops for his own country. He had said, as Alfred had heard it, _'you always seem to be needing to move that mouth so if I am talking and you want to interrupt with something that won't help grab one of those suckers and __**suck**__.'_ Basically _'shut up, we have things to discuss.'_ Alfred didn't mind though, Lindbergh knew they had to stay on their toes during this war even if they weren't involved.

Yet. That is what the American wanted to talk to him about in the first place.

"Morning Lindy, how's it going?" the country asked plopping down in front of the other with a _'whoomp.'_

"Everything is going fine Alfred. I just have more paperwork you could imagine," he replied back looking up from said papers. "You said you needed to speak with me? Must be important seeing is how it was your day off," he went back to signing and reading afterwards, still listening.

Right to the point as always. "Canada attacked me in my own home earlier this morning."

The other stopped moving his pen and slowly looked up at the other with a disbelieving look. "He… attacked you?"

"Yeah was threatening me that if I didn't join the war to help Britain I would be doing more bad than good and stuff. Slapped me across the face before I gave'em the boot," America replied crossing his arms over his chest. "He was swearing and stuff too. It isn't like him. He usually doesn't say that shit out loud but he was _pissed_ like you would never believe."

"He physically assaulted you in your own home?" the president asked putting the pen down.

"Just a slap but he was insistent we join the war."

Lindbergh frowned letting out a non-comical noise. Could this be alluding to something more? Was it a true serious threat? While the United States had pledged neutral a lot of people, especially in other countries, thought of it as sympathizing with the Nazi's and Japanese when they really only wanted the best for their own country. Or so both Alfred and the general public had been told.

"What do you suppose we do America?"

He was being serious, Alfred realized. He wanted to take action, and soon. Lindbergh very rarely called him that usually Alfred or Mister Jones while in public. They had become a good representative and boss duo. They both wanted similar things so they made those things happen. So the question was; did America want to take action against Canada_? Did Alfred want to take action against Matthew?_

He had been angry -yes very, very angry- but Matthew had a reason for being pissed off at Alfred. America refused to help Britain and France; refused to join the war in Europe. Canada jumped to help almost immediately despite what was happening with his own country. He had tried to help and yet it did not seem to be paying off at all.

At the same time he had been over acting. America made his own decisions just as Canada did and no one would make his choices for him. His country was his country and no one else's. He had felt threatened when Canada did that to him. He felt violated. _Pissed off._

Canada had no right to slap him across the face. Canada had no right to yell in his face about what was right and wrong. He had no right to insult America -Alfred- and try to shame him into a war that was never supposed to be his to begin with. But what was to happen if Alfred didn't join in the war?

What would Canada do?

They shared a border a very long, very big border, the largest unprotected border in the world. Unprotected. _Unprotected._

"What if we station guards at the border, make sure the Canadians don't try anything to force us into the war," Alfred told the other leaning forward a bit more. "Maybe as go far as to build a wall."

"It would employ more people, both a construction job and guard stations. Are you sure about this?" Lindbergh asked now leaning back in acceptance.

"Better to be safe than sorry, sir."

"Well said my boy. Very well said."

Unprotected. _But not for long. _Alfred knew that. Now there was only one more thing.

"Also, I have something else I would like to discuss with you sir," Alfred spoke clearly fingers twitching a bit.

"Well alright. Out with it."

A deep breath.

"Well you see…"

* * *

><p>"So you fell down a five story drop onto the streets bellow, didn't break anything, kept running through your city, only to be cornered -just barely- by two Japanese soldiers a good mile away from the building you fell from?" Arthur asked leaning back against the wall sitting on the ground next to the cot Yao was holed up in.<p>

"Yes. It wasn't my best day, but I still tried to get away," he replied back rolling his shoulders. "These things are not very comfortable are they?"

"Not really mon cher," Francis replied back picking at the black badge.

A silence filled the room with the drip of musty water and small noises of France picking the badge on the sleeve of his outfit.

"You know it is odd don't you think?" he asked looking over at the others.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually these things are on the chest above the heart or sometimes on the back but I've never seen a badge on someone's sleeve before is all," France replied back frowning a bit. "Do you think there is a reason?"

"Perhaps," was all England said back, China humming in agreement.

They all stayed in relative silence after that. The only noise that broke the pattern was the muffled clicking of boots above them or the creaks of the old building itself. Time passed abnormally for all three of them so it was rather hard to say exactly how long it had been. Food came when their captors _felt like it_ and seeing another person -nation or human alike- was few and far in between.

It had been a long time for France, a few weeks for England, a few days for China. It was still too long for nations to be holed up. Too long indeed.

Soon all three began to hear a muffled yelling and banging noise combined getting closer and closer to the door. The language was jumbled, but it did not sound like German.

"If any of you are close to door, we will blow face off of you!" came a shout through the door. Broken English, but all three countries understood. There was the clicking of locks unlocking before a large body was flung through the now open door.

"He not bleed out, understood?" A first aid kit was chucked in soon afterwards before the door was slammed closed with a clank. Everything was still for a moment before the being on the floor moved slightly.

They let out a cough before trying to sit up. Their arms shook slightly before they collapsed under the weight letting out a defeated wheeze. France crept over the person gently lifting up their face to see who it was.

His face paled.

The others face was bloody, bruised, and broken. Their eyes were both swelling so close to being completely shut. They had chapped broken lips that were bleeding at the sides. But the violet threw the slits of eyelids and the large nose was obvious.

"Frog, who is it?" Arthur hissed out starting to stand up himself.

"It's… it's Russia."

* * *

><p>Alfred smiled at the construction work going on around him. It had been two weeks since he had talked with Lindbergh about this project and now it was in full swing. Construction projects had sprung up along the border ever ten miles are so all along the northern top of the Unites States. They had yet to hear from Canada yet, but Alfred expected something to happen soon enough.<p>

"Mister Jones! The next team has arrived. Where is it that you want them to go?"

"Oh over near the west side, that is where we have less workers!" he called back to the hardhat with a smile. People working on this part of the wall were still miffed at how a 19 year old was in charge of everyone. They were all being paid however, so they kept their mouths shut.

"Excuse me sir! There is a young man looking for you!" called someone else. Alfred looked over to the voice with raised eyebrows. He looked spooked.

"Looks like me I'm guessing? Send him over to me will ya?" The man nodded before dashing off again. Alfred whistled a little tune jumping down from his place on the stones and bricks. He looked up when someone called out his name.

"Alfred! What is the meaning of this!?" his brother fumed out stomping over to his southern twin. When he had first gotten the word of guards standing on the border he had thought it had made sense. He had injured his brother. There would be some guards stationed along it for a week or two before they went away.

It would have been no big deal of that was the case. Soon more than the average amount of National Guard members were patrolling along the border. Towns along the border were also teeming with them, to _keep American citizens safe_. Soon the largest unprotected border of the world became the most protected in the world. That was saying something, considered the wars going on over in Asia and Europe.

Then the walls had begun to pop up. They were built quickly and efficiently with brick before being gone over with metal blocking off the two countries from each other. The border was slowly starting to become impassable, pretty soon citizens would no longer be able to go into the United States or Canada from the opposite country.

Americans have been thinking that there had been war threats from Canada, _Canada of all places_, towards their country. So they got more guards, they were building a wall, and getting ready _in case the Canadians attacked. _

Matthew had enough.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" he hissed out fists curling at his sides.

"I am taking your advice. I am now getting ready for war. Isn't that what you wanted Canada?" Alfred asked eyes pooling with distrust.

"I meant towards Germany, or even Japan! I am not your threat Alfred. Canadians don't want to attack your citizens."

Alfred tilted his head to the side frowning. "But that makes no sense. You see, you told me to get ready for war so that is what I am doing. I have agreements with both Germany and Japan. So by default, you were threatening me with war; while neither Ludwig nor Kiku have done such," he told the other tapping his chin in thought. "So really, you did threaten me."

Canada felt like he had taken a slap to the face. "I wouldn't…"

"You have before, so really nothing would be stopping you now," Alfred told him walking closer to the other. "So I am only going to say this once. Please, get out of my country _Canada._"

He knew what the other was talking about. England had apologized for it during World War One; he had apologized during the mid-1800's. Alfred had said it was water under the bridge, just to forget about it. Matthew fell to his knees with a trembling lip. Why. Why, why, _why, why!_

He looked up into his brother's eyes no longer seeing the clear open skies that the other had reached for his whole life, no; he saw stormy ocean waters that were getting deeper and deeper with each passing day. This wasn't Alfred F. Jones. This was _America._

America sniffed in distaste before turning on his heel. He was leaving; leaving Matthew in the mud all alone. That thing wasn't Alfred. That was not his brother only a monster.

America and Alfred were not the same thing. They were two separate things, he now realized, and one without the other did not amount to anything.

"Alfred… please I know you are there, don't you realize what you are becoming?"

The other stopped but didn't look back at the other. "I know exactly what I am doing. I am saving my country _Canada_. I however cannot say the same about you," and with that he was gone.

Canada stayed there on his knees a tear slipping down his face. He hadn't lost an ally; he had lost a sibling, his best and closest friend. He didn't know what was worse.

Being betrayed by Alfred or being betrayed by America.


	3. Not Alfred

It was quiet inside Alfred's house. The silence laid heavy on the structure of the once sunny home. No longer was there the gentle hum of music on the radio or sounds of bustling in the kitchen. No more god awful singing or endless laughter and smiles from its occupant.

There were clouds overhead. There was no one on the streets; there was no one to help.

The silence was deadly, but it was better than the broken sobs of a teenager; broken sobs of a country that had millions of people's lives on his shoulders.

_'If you had just joined the Allies they could have won!'_

_ 'No you are doing the best thing for your country.'_

_ 'Listen to yourself! You are allowing the mass genocide of people to continue without doing anything about it!'_

_ 'They are not your people so why does it matter?'_

"Shut up! Please just shut up!" Alfred sobbed gripping his head. The different voices and opinions ping-ponged back and forth in his head all day long now. Before he had escaped it with sleep, but he had not slept in a while.

Part of him knew something was wrong. That what he was doing was wrong. And yet another part thought he was doing the correct thing. That he had to be isolationist. He had to get his country strong, keep his children well fed and safe.

But other countries children were being slaughtered, they were being burned, frozen, beaten, gassed; they were being murdered without any means to stop it. The Germans were a war machine; a crazy war machine that could not -had not- been stopped. Not by any of the Europeans, not by Russia; not by anyone.

Alfred had stood by and let it happen. He let them do whatever it was that the Japanese and Germans wanted to do all while chatting up their representatives. America knew he was a coward. But it was already too late. He had told Matthew off all those months ago during the wall's main construction.

He had never felt so alone in his life.

_'Do you want to become like them you gigantic fucking idiot?'_

No. No, no, no! He didn't want this. Alfred never wanted this.

_ 'Al, please understand that you are making a big mistake.'_

He had made too many mistakes. He understands. Matthew, oh god Matthew. He had tried to get Alfred to see light but it didn't work. He left him, _he left him there._

_'I am not your threat Alfred.' _

He knew that! Matthew was his brother, his neighbor; one of his best friends for fucks sake. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't fight in that war, not with everyone else losing. Not with nothing to go on. Not without a reason.

_'I know you are there, don't you realize what you are becoming?'_

"I'm sorry! I'msorry, I'msorry, sorrysorrysorry!" Alfred cried out gripping at his hair and forehead. He didn't want to leave Matthew there in the mud crying. He wanted to help. He wanted to see France and have his cooking. He wanted to see Yao and braid his hair. He wanted to see Russia and have a good game of chest or a stare down.

Fucking hell, he even wanted to see Arthur. They had become friends again finally. They had been on good terms since World War I. they had finally become friends again in the past few years, put all of their past behind them and Alfred had stabbed him in the back. He had left him for dead all while worrying about a threat that was non-existent from his own brother.

He didn't want to seem so cold. He didn't want to hurt any of them. It had been getting worse. This feeling had spread like a seed once Lindbergh had began running for president. It got worse and worse until he was president; until he did have complete control over America.

Over _America_ but not over Alfred.

Alfred was becoming less and less as the days went by. He was America. He was Alfred. He was both and yet they were both being scrambled up. Alfred wanted to help his friends. America wanted to protect his country. They were one and the same and yet so very, very different.

"Make it stop, make it stop! I just want to help. I just want the war to end!" he began to rock back and forth bringing his legs up to his chest knees under his chin. He was going insane. There were too many opinions, too many ideas in his head. His country was divided. Some wanted to help Europe and Asia. Some wanted to stay out of it. Many more had different opinions on what America should do.

He wanted the war to stop. Stop. Stop, stop, stop, _stop, STOP!_

There was a loud crack of thunder outside as America's eyes flew open. If Canada wanted him to join the war so badly, maybe he _should_. He stood up making his way to storage. He opened the door silently before stepping inside. It was dark and quiet here. It was filled with memories, memories that no longer mattered.

America strode over to the coat rack he had hung this bomber jacket on recently. It had already begun to gather dust. He grabbed the coat, brushed it off, and then walked out of the room not bothering to close the door.

He had a thing or two to discuss with Lindbergh again. This time, he was final about his decision.

He shrugged the jacket on with a small smile as raindrops began to pour down outside. He walked out wanting to get to his car. The smile didn't reach his eyes, just like everything else. They were a deep stormy blue that if looked at in the right light appeared grey. They appeared to be dead.

America _was_ going to end this war, just not the way Alfred wanted.

* * *

><p>"So Prussia gave you those black eyes?"<p>

Russia nodded at China's question keeping still as he rapped up the wounds on Russia's torso, arms, and legs. "да, he did. I was too weak from my loss of land. I was unable to stop him and Germany. I apologize," he spoke quietly his voice lacking it usual threatening tone.

Russia had been with them for a few weeks now; perhaps even a month or two, and his wounds almost refused to heal. It was even slow healing on what would be a humans standard. They had all been in the dark since then.

The main powers that were the Allies had been taken down. Europe was under German control. As far as anyone knew Switzerland and Lichtenstein were still free because of how they sold weapons to the Germans and remained neutral. Asia was on the brink of being overpowered by Japan. It had probably already fallen.

The America's were still controversial. There had been a slight conflict between the two North American countries. Russia had supplied more information earlier in the week after he could finally speak. The Americans were building a wall between America and Canada. They were probably going to do something similar with their border with Mexico if they hadn't started yet.

There was no war between Canada and America yet though. Not that any of them knew of. Then again, they pretty much knew nothing.

"This is completely ridiculous how they were doing to us. It is not like we are going to be able to anything to the Axis Powers now," Arthur fumed kicking one of the walls slightly.

"I would love to be able to go back to my land even if only for a few minutes," France murmured in agreement not looking up from the ground. "I hear part of my country is operating as a Vichy."

"Can you not feel it?" Yao asked patting Ivan on the shoulder.

"Non. I have not felt my country for a while now."

"So it isn't just me?" Arthur asked sitting down across from France near Russia.

"It appears that we are losing the connection to our lands as we stay away from them."

"Yes, it appears to be so," Russia agreed with the others statements. "Although I can still feel mine."

"You have been here the shortest. Perhaps the longer we are away the less we feel of it. It makes the most sense," Arthur added on tapping his elbow. "France cannot feel France at all. It feels as though England is fading away from me. China, I am guessing it is starting to feel odd for you."

"Yes. My country is still there but it's like I need to go through water to feel any connection to the land."

The four representatives lapsed into silence faces grim. Footfalls above them sounded along with bangs of opening and closing doors. Suddenly there was a moment where everything went still. Soon afterwards there was a loud cheering and what sounded like slaps on the back.

France held up a finger to his lips standing up on one of the cots trying to listen to what was going on. The others followed suit straining their hearing to try and here the German officers above them. They were all speaking in German though.

_"We have finally gotten ourselves a new ally; the Fatherland will defeat the rest of Africa then South America!" _one of them cheered out in their own language. The others appeared to be agreeing to what he was saying with cheers and laughs.

"Are, are they talking about us?" China asked the others looking over to the other three.

"I did hear ally but not Allies, I do not believe so. Perhaps a new ally to them?"

"Non, it can't be. Unless Switzerland finally joined them," France answered Russia back frowning.

"I also heard South America and Africa, I believe. Perhaps one of the countries there?" England asked jumping down off the cot with a slap of feet on the ground.

"None of them would be able to cause the Germans to cheer."

"We must have misheard them then."

"Ah, oui, that must be it."

They were in denial of the truth that was right in front of their faces. There were only two other countries that were strong enough for if they were to aid the Germans it would be important.

It most certainly wasn't Matthew.

* * *

><p>America remembers a scene similar to this one. How uncanny that he was on the winning side both times.<p>

A few months prior he had finally gone and talked to Lindbergh about their different plans. They had agreed to put a wall and station guards along the Mexican border as well as begin to employ homes who still had no family member with one job. It was a continuation on Roosevelt's efforts while he was in office. Everything was going smoothly.

He had also agreed on inviting Japan, Germany, and Italy to a visit to the White House. They were winning their wars so they had agreed to visit in a month's time. America had showed them around Washington D.C. including the national monuments and museums. Italy had flirted with a bunch of girls; Japan had gotten a few photographs taken, while Germany had asked about a lot of the capitols history.

It had been a relaxing afternoon all in all. Alfred shown through for the first time in a few weeks since his breakdown; he had been smiling, laughing, and talking. At dinner is when it got rather serious.

"It was a lot of fun doing this Alfred. Thank you for inviting us out here, your capitol is so pretty and very busy," Italy babbled on making small motions with his hands subconsciously.

"Thank you Feliciano. I am glad you had fun, what about you guys?" Alfred smiled at the others setting his napkin down on the table.

"It was rather enjoyable Alfred-san. Thank you for inviting us," Kiku told him with a small smile.

Ludwig nodded with a small noise of confirmation. "However why is it that you called us here today Alfred?" he asked eyes narrowing a bit.

He let out a small laugh shaking his head. Alfred was gone, now it was America.

"Well if you must know, my country is thinking about rethinking its neutrality approach on the war," he told them leaning on one of his hands. The other three stopped eating going still. Japan narrowed his eyes for a moment before they opened wide for another split second. Emotion. It was gone the second it came.

"You…"

"Yes. You get it."

"I see."

They had talked for a while after that before the three Axis Power members left. They decided not to stay over a few nights like previously planned however; they left to go home immediately. America had hoped that they had taken the hint and they had.

A month after that he had stood at the conference that would cause the turning point of the war. The war he would end once and for all. Lindbergh had gotten up onto the platform with a proud air around his shoulders. The Axis World Leaders were not too far away along with their representatives. Both Italy's, Germany, and Japan respectively sat there giving their full attention to the speaker.

The other nations weren't there. It was between America and the Big Three.

"Friends, we gather here today to hear the voice of the American people," Lindbergh began to speak and America held his breath. "They do not wish for this war to continue for any longer. I do not wish for a war to rage as lands are destroyed and innocent people are caught in the crossfire. We at the White House have finally reached a decision. Due to the outcome of a unanimous vote and the agreement of the three leaders of the Axis Powers; American will be getting ready for war to aid our German and Japanese brethren. The Canadians are getting restless. Each day that passes is a day closer to the war that is now knocking on our very doors. Are we going to stand by and allow Canada to tear this country apart?" he asked the crowd with a solid booming voice. There were shouts and chants of no that echoed throughout the space.

"I did not think so," he began after the crowd quieted down. "We are going to stop Canada from attacking us and we are going to end this war. A World war benefits no one. We cannot hide from this any longer. I made a promise, one that I will only break if my people wish to do so. So, I will ask you this. Who is with me?" the place erupted with chants of 'yes!' and 'Lindy!'

_Alfred_ had signed the agreement a few hours later shaking his now allies hands with a smile. _America_ had told them that Canada would be taken down within the year so that they would call back their troops. Then the Axis would win.

So here he was standing on a battle field months later with his opponent on the ground. Alfred didn't want to do this; America had to do this however.

"Funny, isn't it?" he asked his opponent with a small smile.

The other didn't reply. Canada kept his shoulders hunched in and head down facing the ground. His pants were soaked and cold from the mud and his people's spirits were diminished. He had lost. America had won.

Simple as it was, he didn't want to give up. Matthew let out a cough before looking at the other in the eyes. "Why?"

America's face fell for a moment before he walked over crouching down to the others place on the ground. He gently lifted the others face. It was covered in blood, grime and tears from the battle fought that day. "I had to Matthew. It's what America wanted," he whispered out brushing his brother's bangs behind his ear.

"Is it what you wanted Alfred?"

"No. No it wasn't."

* * *

><p>"Can I take it and shove it up one of the Nazi's ass?"<p>

"If you truthfully believed and were strong enough perhaps."

France let out a snort at Russia's reply. "Nice question Arthur," he spoke out to the snickering Brit. All four of them had been playing this guessing game for the past hour. It had been two hours since boots were click clacking back and forth overhead.

Some one important was coming obviously, none of them knew who however. Ever since a few months before when the soldiers had gotten word of a new ally everything had resumed to normal. No more news was heard about the war going on outside their prison. The days melted together with each other to the point no one knew how long had even passed since Russia had showed up.

His wounds had finally started to heal leaving his scrapes and cuts to finally start to close up as well as his eyes to be able to open all the way. He had also started to lose the connection to his land. England couldn't feel his anymore without putting all of his concentration into it same with China; though it was a bit easier with him.

They were just sitting and waiting for something to happen. For someone to come and tell them 'hey, we know you are still here and not just piles of dust somewhere in your defeated country.' It hadn't happened yet.

"Alright. Is it metal?" Arthur asked.

"да! It is," the large nation hummed out still playing with China's hair while he slept.

"Is it your pipe?"

"Mhmm. Look forward to you shoving it up someone's ass comrade."

Arthur was the one who snorted this time with a small nod. He let out a few more chuckles before going quiet. "Guys," he lowered his voice standing up. ",they are rather quiet up there aren't they?"

The other two who were awake went silent before nodding. The only thing that could be heard was muffled talking. It appeared to be someone rather loud speaking to the soldiers.

"Perhaps it is a member of their new allies' force?" France questioned quietly.

Soon there was a scuffling sound before everyone above began to move around again. There was an opening and closing of a door and four sets of footsteps going down stairs. They were going down to the room where the four were held. Russia quickly shook China awake before all four of the allies moved back against the farthest wall.

"Stay back against the wall okay guys!?" came a muffled shout. The English was not broken like it usually was so it was someone different.

The click of locks and tumblers could be heard before the door swung open illumining the dim space with light. With squinted eyes they saw two figures move in through the door.

"We'll be fine here. Just wait upstairs alright?" the English speaker said to the two Germans. They both nodded before walking quickly away. Whoever it was, they had authority.

They listened to the Germans clamber up the stairs before the previously silent figure let out a shaky sob taking a step forward. He rushed over to France flinging them self at him. France prepared to be kicked or punched but the person just hugged him gently but firmly.

"P-papa-" the figure stuttered out.

France froze for a moment before his face filled with shock. "Mathieu?"

Matthew nodded letting out another breath. "You're okay."

"Oui, I am okay."

The three other captives looked at this scene with wide eyes. _Canada._ It was Canada. Here, with them, but not as a prisoner. He pushed himself up taking France's hands in his own with another shaky breath. "I'm glad."

France was still in shock looking up at the other person. They were wearing a dark uniform with a brown jacket over the top. A flight jacket, he soon recognized.

"How are you here?"

Matthew froze looking over at the other person. "You can show them your face Al. They'll figure it out eventually," he spoke even quieter to the other than he ever had to another person before.

"I knew Mattie wanted to see you guys, so I pulled a few strings."

China snapped his head quickly to face the man -no _boy_- in the door. _"Alfred?"_

They all froze now, even Canada did. He let out another sob shaking his head. It was Alfred though right? He had his face, glasses, and cowlick. But it wasn't Alfred?

"Alfred, oh god boy. Where the hell have you been? What have you been doing? Unless there has been a war going on all along and you somehow turned these soldiers on their country why are you here?" Arthur stuttered out starting to stand up. He needed to see Alfred up close. He needed it and couldn't wait.

The other clicked his tongue. "No, I am not Alfred, 28422."

Arthur froze in fear. He had called him by his number not his name. The room seemed to drop down a few degrees. Both Russia and China were openly gaping at the young nation while France had grabbed Canada's arms in slight fear.

"I'm America."


End file.
